


At Gunpoint

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gun Kink, Rough fucking, Wow, here be smut, this is a lot kinkier than I'd originally planned, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Magnus has a bad day at work, can the reader improve his mood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally based off a prompt on tumblr. I can't remember who gave it to me, but I'll post it here when I go back and look it up.

“—to bloody fucking Markus! What’s he got that I haven’t? I’ve worked there longer! I’ve got a higher rank than he does,” Magnus shouted as he slammed the door to our flat behind him. I walked out to see what all the noise was about and was greeted with the sight of my blond boyfriend angry and shouting, tearing at his hair like a maniac. “What in hell was he thinking giving it to Markus?”

“Darling, what’s the matter?” I asked as I warily approached my raging lover. His eyes were full of fire as he turned toward me.

“Wallander’s only gone and given my case to that new hire, Ander Markus! It was supposed to be my case—my _first real case_ ,” he shouted, his face turning red with rage. He paced over to the sofa and sat heavily, covering his face with his hands. “I’ll never be good enough for that bastard.”

I walked over to the sofa and sat next to my boyfriend, placing a hand on his back in an attempt to soothe him.

“You’ll have your day, sweetheart. I know you will,” I said, moving closer to him so our thighs were brushing.

“It’s always ‘get the phone, Magnus,’ ‘bring me a file,’ and I swear that’s all Wallander’s ever going to let me do,” Magnus lamented. He looked at me with his blue, puppy eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry, love. You are always so tolerant when I’m like this.”

“Aww, Mags,” I said before I leaned in to kiss him. Slowly, I felt Magnus’s lips relax against mine, and he moaned into the kiss. His strong hands came up to frame my face and pull my mouth against his even harder. “Mmm, I love how sweet your lips taste.”

Magnus nipped at my lower lip as he pulled away and pulled me into his lap, so I was straddling him. I felt his hot hardness pressing against my core, and I ground my hips down onto him.

“Fuck, darling,” he growled, and he stood with me in his arms. I clung to him desperately as he carried me into our bedroom, kicking the door closed behind us. “Where do you want me to take you? Hm? On the bed? Against the wall? On your knees on the floor? Tell me, and I will bring your desire to fruition.”

“Is ‘all of them’ an option?” I asked as I kissed him breathlessly. He laughed into my mouth and pressed me against the wall by our bed.

“Aren’t you eager for me tonight?” He said as he tore open the front of my shirt with a loud ripping sound. Mags reached behind him and pulled his gun out of its holster. “Don’t worry, it’s not loaded, I promise.”

He slid the muzzle of the gun into the front of my bra between my breasts and pulled them out of the cups.

“Damn, you look so sexy like this,” Magnus breathed as he lowered his head and started licking and kissing my collarbones. His hands came up and cupped my breasts, massaging and squeezing them gently. I moaned loudly and tangled my fingers in his curly blond hair when Magnus rolled his hips, grinding against me. “So wanton for me…Listen to you! You love the feeling of my gun between your tits and my cock between your legs. You’re moaning for me like a whore…Oh, I love it!”

“Mmm, fuck me, Mags,” I whimpered as his mouth closed over one of my nipples and sucked hard at the little bud. “Fuck! Oh, fuck…”

“That’s it, moan for me,” he said. Magnus brought his hand down between us under my skirt to cup my sex. “Damn, darling! You’re so wet!”

“Yes, Mags…so wet and it’s all for you,” I whimpered as his fingers circled my clit. He got his fingers caught in my panties, and paused in his exploration of my body to tear them in half and pull them off of me. He growled and bit my shoulder as he thrust two fingers inside me.

“Never. Never again will you wear those horrid things. I will tear them all to pieces if I have to, but you will never wear panties again,” Magnus said, curling his fingers inside me and kissing me roughly. “Am I understood?”

“Yes,” I gasped, and he whispered ‘good girl’ in my ear. “Please, Mags, please fuck me!”

“Very well,” he chuckled. “Reach between us and take me out, and I’ll give you what you want—what you crave.”

I eagerly unzipped his fly and pulled his cock out of his pants. He was hard and dripping for me, already.

“No boxers again, Detective Martinsson? How very unprofessional of you,” I crooned, stroking him slowly and nipping at his jaw. A low growl issued from his chest and I kissed him passionately. “How badly do you want it? How badly do you want my hot, slick cunt?”

Instead of answering, he slid his fingers out of me and lined his pulsing member up with my slit. He thrust inside hard and fast, making me cry out as he seated himself fully inside me with a groan. Magnus stilled himself for a moment and widened his stance before starting a grueling pace. Each thrust slammed me up against the wall. Magnus’s body pressed up against mine, and I gasped at the feeling of his hot flesh contrasting the cool metal of his gun between my breasts.

“Mags,” I moaned as he hit every spot perfectly. _Fuck, he’s so big!_ I loved feeling the way that Magnus’s cock stretched me in every direction. “Yes, fuck me! Fuck me, Magnus!”

That he did. He pounded into me over and over, filling me with his engorged length until I was shouting his name in ecstasy. Sometime during our carnal movements, Magnus grabbed my hands and pinned them to the wall above my head, effectively holding me in place as he slammed into me, stretching me painfully but it hurt so good. I whimpered his name in warning as I felt myself approaching my first climax embarrassingly quickly, but he shushed me and thrust even harder.

“Eyes, darling. Look at me when you come,” he commanded, and I locked eyes with him immediately. I struggled to keep them open as my orgasm wracked my body, making me tremble and shout Magnus’s name as I bathed his cock in my release. “That’s it. That’s my good girl. Are you ready for me? No? Then we’ll just have to move on to the second position.”

Magnus eased me onto my feet on the floor as he slid out of me, then pushed me onto my hands and knees on the carpet. He tilted my ass up higher and slid his cock back into me with a groan.

“Yes, you love it when I fuck you like this, don’t you? Taking you from behind always reminds me of a bitch in heat. You’re always so needy for my cock in this position,” he said, and I moaned in response. He held still for so long that I tried to lean back and make him start thrusting, but all I got was sharp spank. “Ah, ah, ah! Not yet, my little bitch. I’ll breed you, but not just yet.”

Magnus started to slowly withdraw from my heat inch by inch, making sure that I felt it all in exquisite, agonizing detail. He forced his way back in just as slowly making me whimper and mewl at the feeling. He spanked my ass again, and I had to let my head hang down for a moment at this wonderful torture.

“Tell me what you want, my girl. Is it this?” He asked, pulling his cock out and tapping it against my ass. “Do you want my hard cock inside you, pounding away at that tight little cunt?”

“Yes! Magnus, please,” I begged, raising my ass even higher as an offering. “Fuck me, baby, please!”

I seemed to have struck a nerve, because soon he was burying his member in my slick folds once more. This time, though, he took no prisoners. There was no more sloth in his pace; now he was fucking into me roughly, stretching me and making me take every inch of his cock at every thrust.

“Yes, that’s it,” he growled. “Take it! Take my cock like a good little bitch. Oh, your pussy’s just swallowing me up! It’s like you’re trying to milk my come from me. Do you want my seed inside you so badly? Do you want me to fill you to bursting?”

I couldn’t seem to make my voice work as I felt myself approaching that beautiful precipice again.

“Unh, I can feel you…fluttering around me…Oh, fuck! Are you already that close again?” He asked, and I nodded my head the best I could. Magnus slammed into me all the harder, and I started scooting across the carpet with every thrust. “Then come for me! Milk me for all I’m worth!”

I lost it, then. I tensed so hard that I nearly blacked out as I convulsed and came around Magnus’s cock. I can’t even remember if I screamed or not, but Magnus—Oh, Magnus—growled and began thrusting unevenly.

“Oh, fuck! You wanted my seed, baby, so here it comes…Oh, God! Fuck, I’m coming! I’m c-co...” he roared as he spilled himself deep inside my now limp body. There was so much that I felt it dripping down my thighs as he slid out. Magnus gathered me in his arms and carried me to the bed, laying me down gently and cocooning me in his arms. “Rest now, love.”

“You never…got to…fucking me here…on the bed,” I panted, and Magnus just chuckled as he moved his gun to the side table.

“Oh, darling, I never said I was finished with you,” he crooned, and I felt my eyes widen. “That’s right. You wanted all three, so you’ll get all three. But for now, you need to rest and regain your strength. I’m not stopping until you’re thoroughly and entirely fucked.”

 _Oh, boy_ , I thought. _This could be a long night._


End file.
